


I Bathe In Gold, Much To Your Dismay

by FahcLove



Series: Elegies and Voluptuousness [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Again, I don't even ship mavinseg, Midas, Minor Character Death, Multi, kinda a poem thing, made for Fahchaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It Seems The Golden Boy Isn't As Invincible As He Wishes To Be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bathe In Gold, Much To Your Dismay

**Author's Note:**

> Made this while waiting for a parade to start. It's much more poem-like than most of my others. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

He remembers everything. 

The explosion as it rocked every part of his being. The screams he heard over his earpiece before it cut out. The smell. Oh God, the smell. It smelled like everything he loved was burning. (It was) 

(He also remembers how he wanted to join them. Wanted to shoot himself so he could be at peace. But he couldn't. He wanted to believe that they were still alive.) 

Afterwards, he went back to their shared house. It was empty. (And he cried. But, they could still be alive, right? They could still come home, right?)

He stayed there for one week, waiting for them to come home. Geoff had to physically drag him out of the house before he really woke up. (He was sitting in pictures of them, watching the videos he took on the screen. He was still waiting.) 

Geoff took him back to his penthouse. Cleaned him up. (He asked if they were okay. Geoff didn't answer.)

It took him a while. (Only a few weeks of crying and screaming.) But he finally woke up. 

He was different this time. Calmer. (This time he won't make a mistake.) He still preferred gold, but he liked it more molten. 

He started talking less. Taking more jobs. He became ruthless. Started using torture. (Not just to get information, though) 

He became Midas. 

He got a job, and got it done. He didn't care what anyone else thought. He lost the charm that the Golden Boy had, replacing it with cunning. (He did joke and tease, but it always had a sharp edge to the end of it.) 

He became feared. Even more then the Vagabond. He became more destructive. More malicious. He separated himself from the real world. (Anything to stop it from hurting.) 

He tried to bring them back. God, of course he tried. Looked for any way that they might still be alive. (He knew there was no way, but he tried.) He tried necromancy, praying, summoning demons, but they never worked. (Of course they never worked, he knew they would. But he had to try.)

He gave up. Just left. (Not in the way you think.) Physically, he was well and alive, still with the Fake AH Crew. (He wasn't very healthy, drinking and smoking and eating less and less every day.) Mentally, he was gone. A new, cruel monster took his place. Midas had taken over him the way the King Midas would turn people into solid gold. 

Finally he died. (For real this time. Both physically and mentally.) It was the most anti-climatic death in the world. 

He had been kidnapped by a gang. (He didn't know the name, they all blurred together now.) He was waiting to be tortured, or threatened. But, instead, the leader pulled out a pistol and shot him in the head. 

He died instantly. Blood and brain splattering along the wall behind him. 

Midas, seemingly a God among men, unkillable, immortal, was killed with just one bullet. (The complete opposite way they died.) 

(When the leader pulled out her pistol, he swore he heard their voices, calling for him to come home.) 

(Finally, he did.)


End file.
